halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan Miles O'Shea
Miles O'Shea was a spartan IV in charge of team Shangti, a spartan squad in charge of keeping law and order on planets with little to no Insurrectionist corruption, in an effort to convince citizens that the UNSC offered the most protection. Team Shangti was only involved in one major crime takedown in their military career, Operation: Plasma Scar. The team consisted of Spartan Leonard Bentley, Spartan Casey Montoya, and Spartan Tripp Davenport. Childhood As a child, Miles was always pro-UNSC due to him being Earth-born. He grew up messing around with fake weaponry in the alleyways of Belfast pretending to kill covenant aliens and save the universe. In school he was always one step ahead and was seen as a leader to his peers. Miles would always put himself to blame if it meant one of his friends got away without punishment. Miles father had left before his birth and only a few days after his thirteenth birthday his mother became severely sick and had to rely on Miles to get through the day. He spent most of his days until he was 18 making money any way he can, from delivering produce to selling alcohol to his mates at school. When he was sixteen he was caught with a knife he was planning to sell on school premises and expelled. He vowed to his mother to become a better person and make them some money. Miles was not done school, but he decided that on his eighteenth birthday he was going to join the UNSC marine corps. Joining the UNSC When Miles turned eighteen he went to a nearby recruitment centre at a tram station and signed up for the UNSC marine corps. He was sent to train with the 23rd marine regiment and was moved to a training camp near Enniskillen. Miles trained for 12 weeks under staff sergeant Marvin Mobuto and shortly after deployed with the rest of his regiment to Earth. For six years he remained on Earth, waiting for any sign of action until July 23rd 2552 when the 23rd marine regiment received word they'd be flying to Tribute to help against the upcoming covenant attack. It took an entire day for the two thousand five hundred marines of the 23rd to pack up and board the UNSC Paris-class heavy frigate "Kenneth" and travel to Tribute and by the time they got there, the battle had already started. Battle of Tribute When the frigate carrying the 23rd arrived at tribute, a large fraction of the naval defence fleet had been wiped out. The frigate pushed full speed towards Tribute's surface and fired the M910 Point-defense guns at any oncoming banshees or seraphs trying to pursue the frigate. After landing at a spaceport in Casbah, Miles, along with the rest of the 23rd, began preparing for the inevitable attack the covenant were preparing on the ground. Miles had been following his squad through the alleyways to a nearby trench the 23rd had set up in the middle of a road vital to keep the supplies circulating. For two long hours Miles and his squad mates waited in the dirty trench, eyes to the sky. It had seemed like the UNSC had actually won the battle until they seen the hulking bridge of a CCS-class battlecruiser emerge from the clouds, followed by the distant horde of banshees. When the plasma barrage from the battlecruisers started Miles had tried to get to a sandbag bunker to take refuge from the falling debris caused by the plasma cannons of the battlecruisers and banshees. Miles and four others huddled down while men outside were burned alive, crushed by debris, and torn apart from the attack. The covenant never ended the barrage and shortly after sent out their ground troops with a massive wave of phantoms. Miles manned the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun mounted on the makeshift window frame and held on tightly, palms sweating from the pressure. When the phantoms opened their doors he pressed down the trigger as hard as he could. A hail of bullets hit the grunts as they were trying to jump from the phantom. Miles held down the trigger as long as he could until it overheated. Miles called for a marine to come refill the turret as Miles covered him with his M7/Caseless Submachine Gun. Miles had been trying to hurry up the marine trying to refill the ammo as a stray plasma grenade flew in the bunker and stuck to the turret. Miles had rolled out of the bunker just in time to see it fall down and crush the marine inside. Now exposed, Miles tried to find his squad mates to no avail. He searched and asked but couldn't find them. It wasn't until he found sergeant Mobuto when he discovered they had gone to a Traxus building four blocks away. Mobuto ordered Miles to stay but he had to help his squad, he couldn't stay and risk them dying. He set off to the building, running past many marine garrisons and entrenchments under attack. When he arrived at the Traxus building it was being besieged by the covenant, with the help of a wraith. Miles had to think fast. He noticed that the wraith was exposed out in the middle of the street and the elite gunner on the plasma cannon had a sniper round going through its helmet. The wraith had no protection, and no way of knowing Miles was behind it. Grabbing a fragmentation grenade from his pocket, Miles jammed it as far as he could into the wraiths exposed power core before running into a crater left behind from the wraith's plasma mortar. Miles peaked over the dirt just to see the wraith explode into a blinding blue light. The covenant ground forces assaulting the Traxus building were quickly killed off due to lack of fire support, clearing a path for Miles to regroup with his squad. Grabbing as much ammo as they could, the squad jogged back to the 23rd's trench line, only to see that they had repelled the first covenant attack. A group of pelicans arrived to take away the dead and wounded as well as relocate half of remaining two thousand men of the 23rd to Reach, including Staff Sergeant Mobuto. Miles, along with his squad and 40 men of the 23rd were sent on a mission to protect a UNSC political VIP and escort him to a ship that will get him off planet. With the naval barrage still ongoing it would be a dangerous trip to the luxury hotel the VIP was staying in. The 40 men decided that taking the large sewer system to the hotel would be the safest considering there would be no risk of getting hit with a plasma torpedo. After opening a large grate, the 40 men all crawled down into the sewer system. Considering how many routes led to the hotel, they decided that many different ways should be taken in order to avoid all getting killed if a grenade gets thrown. Miles squad and two others took the shortest route so they would get to avoid any unneeded obstacles. After traversing the sewers for about ten minutes, the marines found a dozen civilians holed up in a maintenance room. Miles knew it would be risky helping them, but he couldn't leave them in the sewers. They told the civilians to follow them up to the surface. The civilians complied and the trek continued. After reaching their destination they climbed up a manhole and saw the state of the hotel. Apparently the reason the UNSC needed so many men for backup is because they lost contact with the hotel. Broken fortifications, destroyed tanks, and marine corpses all lined the front of the hotel. There was no covenant in sight but it was clear the hotel had been orbitally bombarded. It seemed like a lost cause but they still had to investigate. Miles told the civilians to remain outside with one of the squads while the rest of the marines advanced into the building. The power was still going, barely. The flickering lights only made the tension greater as the marines shuffled through the corpse filled lobby. as they went up to the fourth floor they heard a gunshot. They ran, kicked down the door to the fourth floor hallway and found out what happened. Stealth elites, at least five of them had taken the VIP hostage and one was about to kill the VIP with an energy cutlass when Miles intervened and blasted the elites helmet with a magnum. The marines took cover as the elites deployed active camouflage and turned on their energy swords. The elites killed five marines until Miles threw a grenade that ended up wiping out the elites with falling debris. They grabbed the VIP and called for pelican escort for him and the civilians. After helping the VIP to the pelican, the marines moved back to the trench and fought. The 23rd fought on Tribute until September 2552 when the covenant began glassing the planet. Miles and the remaining five hundred men of the 23rd escaped via abandoned civilian escorts and made their way back to Earth. Miles and the rest of the 23rd spent the last year of the human covenant was aboard the UNSC cairo station above earth. Miles also participated in the defence of Cairo, the battle of Uplift Nature Reserve, as well as the battle of crows nest. After the war, along with his eight year service ended, he retired for a short while, buying a home in Belfast to be close to his mother in her sickly stage. Spartan IV enlistment After retiring from the marine corps Miles fell into a depressive state, having spent all his money on his mothers healthcare he was hired at a Belfast farmers market making a small amount of credits for long work shifts. The only thing to keep Miles moving was the motivation to keep his mother healthy. While at a sketchy bar in Belfast he was approached by a UNSC Spartan-IV recruiter. The recruiter had heard about Miles' actions on Tribute and was authorized to approach Miles and talk to him about the Spartan-IV program. Miles remembered the stories of the Spartan-IIIs on Tribute and how they saved dozens of people. Looking for something else in life to do, Miles accepted the offer and prepared for a second tour with the UNSC. Miles, along with the other Spartan-IV candidates were transported to Mars to begin their augmentation process. The three week augmentation was excruciatingly painful but Miles made it through with no serious injuries. After the augmentation, Miles was surprised, to say the least about his assignment. Him and four other spartans, Leonard Bentley, Casey Montoya, and Tripp Davenport, were assigned to team Shangti, a spartan team assembled to keep peace and safety in the "safe" planets of human space. Miles had some doubts but didn't risk saying anything rude to the people that gave him a second chance to keep humanity safe. Team Shangti was put through different training then the rest of the spartans. Their training consisted of how to nicely tell civilians to stay away from restricted areas and how to safely disarm a potential threat. Instead of learning heavy firearm training they were taught how to use stun rounds and basic martial arts takedowns. Through the training process Miles had thought many times about quitting but stayed because of his relationship with Team Shangti. Each of the spartans had developed a comradeship and were willing to die for each other, if they were even going to see any combat. After training, Team Shangti was moved from planet to planet preventing bar fights and catching graffiti artist, with the occasional break to put up UNSC propaganda posters. Team Shangti ended with the beginning of Operation: Plasma Scar. Operation Plasma Scar Operation Plasma Scar began with a insignificant alleyway search in Mindoro, the capital city of Cascade. Miles, along with fellow spartan Tripp Davenport, were searching an alleyway in the poorer district of Mindoro for any graffiti artist when they Miles noticed something off in the dimly lit alleyway. Peering out of a nearby dumpster was a leg. Thinking it was just a drunk, Miles investigated and found a corpse of a human male, freshly killed. Miles and Tripp investigated the body and made some interesting discoveries. The body belonged to a thirty-one year old man who was a successful business man and co-owner of a large weapons shipping company. Tripp called for the other two members of Team Shangti, Leonard Bentley and Casey Montoya, to travel to the slums district and take a look at the body. Team Shangti made a risky decision to not hand over the investigation to the police, thinking they'd just shove it to the side. Seeing this as a perfect time to show off their new spartan-IVs to the public, the UNSC gave full authority to team Shangti. With Team Shangti finally having a real assignment, they got to work instantly. Category:Humans Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:UNSC Personnel